<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[米露娘民国AU] 安身之处. by Zhenlaine1895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109276">[米露娘民国AU] 安身之处.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Zhenlaine1895'>Zhenlaine1895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 民国背景</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Zhenlaine1895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>民国背景，沙俄贵族露娘与前医生现商人的米米。一开始只是摸鱼，但还是有点想写写这个故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[米露娘民国AU] 安身之处.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管阿尔弗雷德·琼斯不算是一个虔诚的基督教徒，但他提着简单的行李箱踏上前往东方古国的邮轮的时候，他的心里想的全是悬壶济世的理想。彼时阿尔弗雷德刚从医学院毕业，手里拿着上海仁济医院的聘用信，美国教给他的普世精神在他脑子里作祟，他很想为新生的东方政权做些什么，例如为亚洲人民带去思想和先进医术。但踏上那片歌舞升平、纸醉金迷的土地后，阿尔弗雷德很快就明白了这到底是怎么一回事，做医生或者做思想家不能让他摆脱布鲁克林区的破旧公寓，更不能让他在全球金融泡沫下跳出濒临破产的窘境。他是个美国人，和其他西方人或者日本人一样，他们来上海这片新开发的处女地的目的是为了掘金。于是在为上海的权贵们做了几场手术后，阿尔弗雷德幡然醒悟，学会向现实妥协。</p><p>在上海呆的这几年中，阿尔弗雷德依靠贩卖药品和布料谋取暴利，赚够了钱，学会了如何做一个体面人。东方古国不伦不类的海派文化令他着迷，他不再怀恋家乡生锈的消防楼梯，总是吵架的墨西哥邻居和走廊里飘荡的卷心菜的味道，几乎忘记了当年在布鲁克林艰难求学的穷小子。他爱上了这片土地，因为上海令他改头换面，在看到那些瘦得皮包骨头向白皮肤的“老爷”乞讨的小孩时，他也不会像刚来时那样动一动恻隐之心，而是学会了睁一只眼。</p><p>在上海，阿尔弗雷德不缺钱，不缺爱情，更不缺尊重。当初的美国穷小子学会了上海话和日本话，懂得怎样和穿着旗袍的太太小姐们交际，知道如何讨好军装笔挺的本地军阀欢心，理解怎样做才能让同样来掘金的欧洲人或者日本人满意。</p><p>仁济医院还保留着周日礼拜的传统，阿尔弗雷德每周日都会去一趟，这是他保留的为数不多的几个从美国带来的习惯。他盯着医院墙壁上的雕像和颜色明快的彩绘，西班牙牧师沉浸在拉丁文的祷告中，他偶尔也会回忆起他的护士母亲带着他去街区角落的教堂礼拜的场景：母亲患上肺结核后，年幼的阿尔弗雷德不眠不休的去教堂祈祷，向牧师忏悔，祈求病魔将母亲还给他。然而母亲去世前一周他们还因为交不起房租被房东赶了出去，在一个下雨天孤独地死在医院里。从此阿尔弗雷德对上帝的权威产生了怀疑，他不感谢上帝，因为他现在所有的一切都是自己奋斗得来的。同样地，阿尔弗雷德认为福音和救赎不会降临在这片繁华与溃烂共存的东方土地上。</p><p> </p><p>七月的某个周末，住在法租界的王先生邀请琼斯医生前去避暑。王先生本名王耀，年龄是个谜，但应该没有超过四十岁，是仁济医院的大股东之一，在上海拥有许多实业，且门徒遍布全国各地，即有枪又有人手，本人也在南京政府谋得了一个闲职。阿尔弗雷德不太愿意和这个精明的东方人做生意，因为他总是得不到什么好处，但他倒是很乐意去栽满法国梧桐的王公馆交际。</p><p>三伏天的上海最为闷热，蝉鸣声断断续续地，正午地太阳光照在霞飞路新铺的沥青地面上，似乎还在微微地冒烟。阿尔弗雷德开来的黑色雪佛兰规矩地停在树荫下，他本人坐在公馆内和一群太太小姐们打麻将。佣人们已经把窗帘拉上了，王先生凭着天大的本事从香港买到了这种能够遮阳降温的新式新窗帘，窗帘十分厚，不透热不透光，王公馆内部暗沉沉地，倒是十分凉爽。</p><p>身穿鲜艳旗袍的莺莺燕燕们围绕着王先生的这位金发碧眼的“贵客”，几只小巧的折扇殷勤地围着琼斯医生扇风，七嘴八舌地指导美国人该把什么牌打出去。穿着一身宽松长衫的王先生也走过来，高深莫测地看着他笑。阿尔弗雷德想到自己被扣在天津卫港口的一船布料，忍不住开口说道，“王先生，我昨天跟你提过的……”</p><p>王先生笑眯眯地打断他，把美国人刚摸到的三筒打掉，旁边的一位太太刚好胡了个杠上开花，“打牌，打牌，生意随时可以谈，别打扰了朱太太和金小姐的兴致。”</p><p>娇小姐们一齐笑了。坐在阿尔弗雷德对家的是王先生的表妹林晓梅，早年在日本和荷兰留学，打扮和做派比起其他太太小姐更加洋派。她轻轻推了一把表哥，嗔怪道，“伊洋人好容易来阿拉上海做生意，阿哥侬别掉进钱眼子里了。”</p><p>王先生正想接两句俏皮话，公馆的大门打开了，管家领着两位女性进门。走在前面的是一位剪着齐耳短发的女学生，那是王先生的侄女王春燕，今年十五岁。跟在她身后的是个浅色头发的洋人女子，阿尔弗雷德一眼就认出了她：安娜·布拉金斯卡娅，从东三省辗转流离到上海的沙俄贵族少女，上一次见到她时，阿尔弗雷德还只是个空有济世理想的西洋医生，憔悴明艳的安娜穿着开叉到大腿根的艳丽旗袍，靠在他的怀里一杯接一杯的喝酒。阿尔弗雷德以为她早就去了欧洲，或者随便找个男人结婚生子，但没想到她依然留在上海。但她又有什么地方能去呢？一个能说法语的俄罗斯人，怎么可能回得了苏联。</p><p>安娜和他一样改头换面，如果不是那双罕见的紫罗兰色眼睛和熟悉的傲慢忧郁气质，阿尔弗雷德几乎都要认不住她了。与他分开前的安娜喜欢学中国女人将头发挽成复杂的发髻，穿上颜色鲜艳的紧身旗袍，将嘴里的烟雾吐在阿尔弗雷德脸上教他说上海话，引诱他吃她嘴上的胭脂。忽略安娜深邃的五官和浅金的头发，当时的她的打扮做派与上海长大的小姐并无二致。安娜只会在喝醉酒的深夜呢喃她有多么想念她投奔布尔什维克的哥哥，被带去法国的年幼弟弟和在东三省下落不明的姐姐。昔日身份高贵的沙俄贵族少女来到上海后被当成可供品鉴的玩物，承受着屈辱换来生存，阿尔弗雷德坚信离开他之前的布拉金斯卡娅就有了难以挽回的精神问题，既可怜又可恨。有几个晚上，喝光了一整瓶伏特加的沙俄少女蓬头垢面，凌乱的金发贴在脸颊边，被鸦片呛得咳嗽不止。她瞪着抢走她烟管的阿尔弗雷德，咬牙切齿地控诉：“美国佬，你太自以为是了，你拯救不了任何人。”</p><p>布拉金斯卡娅站在王公馆的门厅前，穿着朴素的绿色棉衫和白色裤子，正和王先生的侄女小声地说话，管家送来冰镇汽水，热得满头大汗的王小姐一口气喝完，安娜宠溺地看着她笑，浅淡得像个幻觉，几乎融化在正午的艳阳里。阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，回忆起安娜的疯狂与堕落，心底的柔情一扫而空。他一边洗牌一边问站在他身边的王老板，“那个白俄女人是谁？”</p><p>“春燕的家庭教师，教她法语和钢琴。”王老板回答，“弗朗索瓦丝夫人介绍给我的，我看她一个孤零零的一个异国女孩儿实在可怜，就让她住在我家。”</p><p>牌桌上的太太们爆发了一阵心照不宣的娇笑，意有所指地望着王老板，又看了一眼门口的白俄女人，眼底里是难以掩饰的轻蔑。在她们心里，落难的白俄贵族在上海的地位不比百乐门的交际花高多少，况且王老板尚未娶妻，那位家庭教师又实在貌美，白皮肤长头发，身段修长婀娜，五官精致得像百货商店橱窗里摆着的洋娃娃。</p><p>安娜朝阿尔弗雷德所在的方向看了一眼，又面无表情地转移视线。阿尔弗雷德把牌码好，从牌桌中站起身，“王老板，麻烦您先替我打两圈。”他盯着安娜，“我去和布拉金斯卡娅小姐打个招呼。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>布拉金斯卡娅和他在路口对峙了很久，最后不情不愿地上了阿尔弗雷德的车。他们并排坐在车后座，默契地在中间隔着一个人的距离。汽车在宽阔的南京路缓慢行驶，安娜用头巾遮住车窗外照过来的刺眼阳光。车上的二人沉默了很久，最后布拉金斯卡娅忍不住开口，“你找我干什么，琼斯医生？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德更正她，“我现在不是医生了。”</p><p>“琼斯先生，”安娜改口，“您找我做什么？”</p><p>“只是请你吃个饭。”阿尔弗雷德回答，刺眼阳光透过镜片反射进他的眼眶，刺激得他有些双眼发酸。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德请安娜吃的第一顿饭就是仁济医院旁边的炸酱面馆。彼时仁济医院尚处于起步期，普通民众对西医的不信任让医院经营艰难，即使是身为主治医师的阿尔弗雷德，每个月也不能按时领到工资，而上海租界的物价又日益水涨船高。阿尔弗雷德刚从手术室出来，白大褂都来不及脱下，就看见盛装打扮的安娜在和一个中国护士聊天。年轻的医生当时不知道的是，俄国少女脖子上的项链就是他两年的工资。他小跑来到安娜身边，后者亲热地挽上他的手臂。</p><p>“抱歉，布拉金斯卡娅小姐，我没想到这场手术会这么久。”他有些愧疚地说，心仪女人裸露的雪白手臂紧挨在他的臂弯，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的心都快从嗓子眼蹦出来了。他紧张地瞥了一眼安娜，当时的她毫无疯狂的影子，剔透的紫色眼睛湿漉漉的，正含情脉脉地盯着他。</p><p>当时安娜的发髻上栖息了一只宝光闪烁的蝴蝶发夹，亮晶晶地停留在耳朵上方的位置，走路时流苏一晃一晃地，蝴蝶仿佛要从那繁复的发髻间飞起来。几年过去后，阿尔弗雷德有时候会记不清安娜的相貌，但他依然记得安娜当时头上的那只蝴蝶。</p><p>安娜朝年轻的美国医生莞尔一笑，“我饿坏了，你要带我吃什么呢？”</p><p>说话间，他们已经走到了医院大门外。阿尔弗雷德带着安娜去了仁济医院附近的一家两层高的中式酒楼。店里几乎所有人都盯着打扮格格不入的异国伴侣——穿着皱巴巴白大褂的美国医生和身穿贴身旗袍的白俄女人。当时的阿尔弗雷德毫无察觉，而安娜笑容不减。亚洲人的食量太小，而西餐厅的价格又太贵，囊中羞涩的穷医生点了两大碗炸酱面填饱肚子。他不太会用筷子，学着吃千层面的方式把面条卷起来狼吞虎咽。吃到一半，他注意到安娜正盯着他看，眼里满是笑意。阿尔弗雷德有些不好意思地放下筷子。</p><p>“你真可爱。”布拉金斯卡娅说，用贴身的手帕擦掉他嘴角的食物残渣。</p><p>布拉金斯卡娅光鲜艳丽的表象之后是酗酒、鸦片瘾和难以忽视的精神问题，阿尔弗雷德认为他对安娜做过的一切是为了拯救她。他逼迫安娜戒掉鸦片和酒，劝安娜和那些对她别有用心的人断绝关系。鸦片戒断期的安娜被锁在床头，歇斯底里地用俄语、英语、法语和上海话轮流咒骂阿尔弗雷德下地狱。然而安娜不感激阿尔弗雷德对她所做的一切，阿尔弗雷德猜测安娜离开他后会就此堕落下去，然而——他看了一眼坐在他身边几年未见俄国女人，除了打扮简朴了很多外，她并没有太多变化——并没有如他所料，安娜甚至有了体面的工作，和充满希望的生活。</p><p>美国人心里涌上了被背叛的不甘，他渴望成为无依无靠的落难少女的英雄，然而后者证明给他看，远离了他的控制，她甚至可以活得更好。</p><p>“你为什么不做医生了？”安娜突然的问题打断了他的思绪。她的半张脸掩盖在丝绸头巾里，只露出那双深邃的紫色眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>‘<strong>因为你。’</strong>阿尔弗雷德在心里回答，‘你离开了我，我发现我拯救不了一个渴望堕落的人。’</p><p>但他开口回答的却是另一回事，“我学会了和现实握手言和。”他笑着说，“美国陷入金融危机的泥潭，而上海是一片充满机遇的处女地。我在这里倒卖几次盘尼西林，比我妈妈在布鲁克林做一辈子护士的收入都要高。”</p><p>安娜一针见血地指出，“做暴发户比做英雄更吸引人，对吧？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德没有反驳她，“你呢，布拉金斯卡娅？老师和学生的游戏好玩吗？”</p><p>“至少我现在自食其力。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德看了她一眼，笑出声，“你以为王耀真的在做慈善？谁都知道《安娜·卡列尼娜》的故事是怎么开场的。”</p><p>“我和王老板不是那种关系。”</p><p>安娜反驳，将目光转移到窗外。阿尔弗雷德观察到了她视线中的游离，顿时觉得索然无味。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>